Tiempo
by Shiga San
Summary: Reto de Itara: "La rebelión de los Ukes" Knb. El tiempo no espera. Solo hazlo, cumple tu parte, aprieta los dientes y aguanta, solo aguanta.


Reto de Itara: "La rebelión de los Ukes" Knb

Takao, Midorima.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, son enteramente de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y sus ayudantes, patrocinadores, etc, etc... yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito cortito para escribir tonterías.

Los personajes no han sufrido daño, trauma o lesión durante la realización de este relato y han sido devueltos a su respectivo propietario una vez finalizado el relato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Tiempo.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El tiempo todo lo cura.

Tic tac.

El tiempo no se detiene. No espera, no pregunta.

Debes tomar lo que quieras, cuando lo desees.

Un jadeo.

El aroma, seco, fuerte, afrutado.

El líquido escurre por su vientre, hasta la cama bajo él.

Espera.

Tic tac. Un segundo, y otro mas.

Un susurro, en sus labios, con su voz.

La piel de gallina, un segundo mas.

Ama como suena su nombre, susurrado, con esa boca lujuriosa llena de sonrisas.

Ama la forma de su boca al susurrar "Shintaro", lo ama.

Solo un poco mas, espera, avanza.

Un tirón, aprieta pero sin dañar.

Quieto muy quieto. Espera, aguanta, solo un poco, un poco mas.

"_T-takao... espera, por favor"._

" _Así no, hazlo bien"._

"_M-mi señor"._

" _Así está mejor, buen chico"._

Tic, tac, y otro tic.

Tenso, cual cuerda de piano, dolorosamente firme.

Se aleja, y vuelve.

Su interior pulsando, ardiendo desde dentro, sale como lava de entre sus labios, convertido en susurros que no puede acallar, que no desea mantener en silencio.

Espera, un poco mas.

Solo un poco.

Otro tac, quizá. No es mucho pedir.

"_Levanta el culo, no veo"._

" _Takao"._

" _No protestes, es un trato"._

Se suceden una docena de tics... dos mil tacs.

Ahora si, es perfecto.

Adora como se empaña el verde de sus ojos en ese instante.

Es momento justo, ese segundo en el que el cuerpo pierde su nombre, se convierte en un ente ajeno, se tensa, vibra, retuerce y goza.

Un estallido interno, se disgrega por su cuerpo hasta la última célula.

Adora el segundo antes de un beso, ese instante en el que el aire a su alrededor parece congelado del todo.

Un nuevo tic... medio tac.

Entra, sale, vuelve a entrar.

El aroma a licor, nace en la botella, escurre por su pecho, vientre.

Takao adora beber de ahí, justo del hueco que se forma en su cuerpo, por la postura.

Solo un poco mas, aguanta la postura.

El tiempo sigue, narra una sucesión de besos, que no volverán puesto que ya se han dado.

Cada nuevo tic, una promesa de besos mas grandes, mas profundos, mas enteros y vivos.

Un te amo, una mirada vuelta, compresiva. Verde y azul encontrándose en algún punto entre ellos, sus labios, sus manos, sus cuerpos, ellos... el tiempo.

El licor en su vientre se entibia, y crece, desde el cuerpo de Midorima, sale y se mezcla en él.

Alcohol y vida.

Y solo un poco mas.

Un segundo, un tac nuevo, mejor que el anterior.

Takao aprieta la mandíbula, fuerte.

Su vida escapa, esa pequeña muerte dentro del amor.

En sus entrañas, calor morboso.

Se acabó, promesa cumplida.

"_Ahí tienes tu regalo. Si no lo quieres, no admito devoluciones"._

" _Quita de encima, idiota"._

Una sonrisa, suficiente.

Un beso, un silencio. Pasos que se alejan, agua, jabón.

Tiempo que borra lo pasado.

Y queda en las sábanas el calor, que se entivia para enfriarse al poco tiempo.

El licor, de su cuerpo y su piel, en la tela, dejando las huellas de un tiempo pasado.

Por que no somos mas que eso.

Un tic... un tac... y poco mas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, se acabó. Tecnicamente es mi último aporte para el reto.

Decir que me he divertido mucho haciéndolo, aunque la respuesta, como siempre, no haya sido la esperada, y de verdad que lo siento, por ti, por que a mi me ha encantado escribir estas locuras.

Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, y quiero verte por mis fics.

Y a ti, si a ti, que has leido, espero que te haya gustado, de verdad.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

…. hasta siempre... y nos vemos tras el último tac.


End file.
